Le Lac Des Âmes
by Katochomoto
Summary: 30/08/2019
1. Chapitre 1: Une Corruption Diabolique

En égypte, dans une pièce sombre, un homme portant un masque et assis sur un trône de pierre dit en riant:** Je t'es enfin retouvé, PHARAON !!!**

Plus loin à Domino City.

Yami Yugi: Allez Magicien Noir attaque le Dragon Noir Au Yeux Rouge de Jono-Uchi.Lance l'attaque de mague noir !

Jono-Uchi: Arghhh! [0 life point] Bien joué Yugi, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerais.

Les deux amis ce serre la main, se regarde et voie en l'autre un dueliste remarquable. Le puzzle du millénium brille d'une lumière intenseet notre héros retrouve son apparence d'origine.

Yugi Muto: Bon je vais rentre aider mon grand père, a plus Jono-Uchi.

Jono-Uchi: A plus Yugi.

Sur le chemin du retour Yugi regarde kes cartes de son jeu, plus particulièrement les trois dieux égyptien à savoir: Obélisk le tourmenteur, Slifer le dragon céleste et le Dragon ailé de Rhâ. Il ce remémorerais le dur combat qu'il avait livrer face au redoutable Yami Marik, et du titre que donnait ces cartes, le titre de pharaons. Interrompu dans ces pensé par sa moitié.

Yami Yugi: L'ami regarde deavnt toi la route a dissparu, il ne reste plus que des ténèbres.

Supprit de constater ce mystere il s'arrêta net. Une voix roque et glacial retentit.

? : Êtes-vous bien le pharaon ?

Le collier de Yugi brillat encore une fois, il céda sa place en s'entend le danger. Le pharon apparu.

La voix s'exclama.

? : Parfait, je vais pouvoir vous battre et ravir mon maitre.

Yami Yugi:Qui est tu ? Montre toi !

La voix s'approcha et une homme sortit, il portait une cape qui cachait toutboe bas et oe haut de son corps, à son bras gauche se trouvait sin dueldisk lui recouvert d'un tissu écarlates. La moitié de ça tête était caché par un masque ou d'ailleurs l'on vit le potif d'une vague d'un bleu opaque. La partie de son visage découvert montrait un sourire moqueur, un nez aquilin très allonger, ces yeux en amande a moitié fermé permettait a peine de voir la rougeur de ca pupille.

L'homme dit: Je me nomme Ombo et je suis pour te defier dans un duel de l'ombre, et de battre pour la gloire de mon maître. Prépare toi phararon !

Les deux duellistes activèrent leur dueldisk,les 4000 point de vie s'affichèrent puis ils piochèrent leur cinq cartes puis dirent à l'unisson: DUEL !!!

Ombo: Je commence, hin hin, je pose un monstre face caché et je pose une carte face caché en zone magie ou piège, a toi de jouer pharaons.

Yami Yugi ce méfie de ces deux cartes face caché. Puis confiant en ces cartes dit: A moi, je pioche ! J'active la Polymérisation !

Je fusionne Gazelle Roi Des Bêtes Mystique et Baphomet pour invoquer Chimère La Bête Fantôme Ailée [2100/1800] . Chimère attaque son monstre !

Ombo: Hé Hé, je dévoile mon monstre, apparait Alien Gris, grace a toi ca capacité s'active, lorsque alien gris [300/800] est dévoilé ton monstre gagne un compteur A, de plus lorsque ton monstre me détruira mon Alien Gris je piocherais une carte.

Le monstre de Yugi après avoir attaqué revint sur son terrain avec une tache bleu au niveau de son visage.Ombo piocha une carte suite a la destruction de son monstre

Yami Yugi: Je termine mon tour.

Ombo: Je pioche. Je dévoile ma carte face caché, L'appel De l'Être Hanté, ce qui oermet de faire revenir dans les mort mon Alien Gris [300/800] en position d'attaque. J'utilise maintenant ma magie Corruption De Cellule A ce qui va rajouter un compteur A sur ton monstre.

Yami Yugi commenc a s'inquièter par rapport à ces compteur.

Ombo: Je sacrifie ensuit mon Alien Gris pour invoquer Seigneur de Guerre Alien [2200/1600].

La crainte commenca a abordé le visage de Yugi.

Ombo: J'utilise maintenant la capacité du Seigneur De Guerre Alien, je vais placer un compteur de plus sur ton monstre, il en a déjà trois maintenant, j'équipe a mon monstre le Bouclier Violent qui lui donne un bonus de mille point d'attaque [3200/1600] , le bonus de cet équipement pharaons c'est que je ne receverrait aucun dommage de combat Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !!! Fini de rigoler j'attaque, détruit son monstre Seigneur De Guerre Alien, et maintenant tu vas connaitre les déssepoir pharons car mes compteur aliens retire lors de la bataille trois cent point d'attque et défense chacun, ta Chimère La Bête Fantôme Ailée va bien diminuer [2100-1200/1800-900].

Yami Yugi: Arghhhhhh. [4000-2600]

Ombo: Tu as perdu pharaons Mouhahah.

Yami Yugi: Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, l'effet de ma Chimère s'active et me permet de réinviquer Baphomet en position de défense [1400/1800].

Ombo: Grrr ne croit pas gagner avec ça, je termine mon tour.

Yami Yugi: A moi, je pioche ! Je sacrifie Baphomet pour invoquer Magiecienne des ténèbres, puis j'utilise ma magie Pierre De Sagesse. Grâce a elle je peut invoquer l'unique et destructeur Magicien Noir [2500/2100]. Est-tu prèt je vais terminer ce duel.

Ombo: ?!!!

Yami Yugi: J'utilise Les Milles Couteaux, vu quebje possède la Magicien Noir, grâce a cet carte je vais détruire ton monstre !

Ombo: Impossible !!!!!!

Yami Yugi: C'en est fini de toi, attaquer mes magicien Double Magie noir !!!!!

Ombo: Nonnnnnnn !!!!! [4000-0]

A la fin de ce duel acharné les ténèbres disparut, notre héro alla intérroger l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, mais celui-ci prit d'une violente crise crilla: Pitié seigneur, ailier pitié seigneur So...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir ca phrase que l'homme tout entier ce fit engloutir dans des ténèbres.

Yami Yugi: Qui peut être assez cruel pour faire ça? Qui peut m'en vouloir à ce point qui ? Qui est ce seigneur ou maitre qu'io ne s'essaie de répéter ?

Tant de question pour l'instant sans réponse mais un mal nouveau guette Yugi.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un duel Explosif

Après avoir une nuit tourmenté, notre héro Yugi repense au duel qui a disputé hier contre celui qui ce nommait Ombo. Il s'avait maintenant que son double, le pharaons était rechercher par quelqu'un, et que cet personne est assez cruel pour envoyer ces propres homes dans les ténèbres.

Yugi pensa avertir ces amis du danger à venir.

Le lendemain Yugi ce réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, et après un court déjeuné il s'en alla chercher Jono-Uchi. Il savait qui le trouverait a la place principale de Domino City, lieu ou depuis la fin du tournoi de Battle City les deux amis s'affrontèrent souvent pour s'améliorer.

Ayant un peu d'avance Yugi profita pour s'asseoiret il réfléchisais a comment expliquer cet situation a Jono-Uchi. En attendant il regarda la place, souvent vide en ces heures.

Un homme pourtant sembla attirer sont attention, sa taille le démarquais des autres, un géant au visage chaleureux. Il semblait lui rappeler Odion a ceci prêt qu'il était habillé de blanc, son nez était court, il portait des lunette carré. La pupille de ces yeux était d'un vert des plus vif. Au cou une longe chaine doré relié à une petite boîte en bois, au bord quelque peu noici. Mail le détail qui l'attirait plus que tout, fut l'incrsiption sur oa petite boîte: "Mein Glaude und mein Corp gehören dir, Herr des Sees." Il s'intérrogeait sur ce que cela pouvait dire, mais il n'u le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps car Jono-Uchi apparu.

Après lui avoir expliqué ca situation Jono-Uchi grogna contre celui qui lui en voulait: Comment peut on être si lache.

Chacun se posèrent la question de quoi faire. Un homme les arrèta,Yugi le reconnu, ce géant blanc a l'inscription mystérieuse.

Je me nomme Arrak'eni, pharaon, pour la gloire de mon seigneur je te défie en duel.

Jono-Uchi protesta: Tu devras me passer sur le corp si tu veux affronter Yugi.

Arrak'eni: Qu'il en soit ainsi, mais sache que contre toi je ne peux t'affronter a ma pleine puissance.

De sa poche il sortit un jeu de carte.

Jono-Uchi: Heinnn, tu ne me crois pas a la hauteur ?!

Arrak'eni: Montre moi ta valeur, les mots maintenant n'on plus de sens dans un combat.

Yugi: Attention Jono-Uchi ces types sont vraiments fort.

Jono-Uchi rétorqua: T'inquièta pas Yugi je gère.

Puis ils ce mirent en position, carte a la main, point de vie afficher, les deux duellistes dirent a l'unisson: Duel !!!!

Jono-Uchi: Je commence, j'invoque Gearfried Le Chevalier De Fer [1800/1600] en position d'attaque et je pose une carte face caché. A toi de jouer.

Arrak'eni: Hum. Je pioche, je pose une carte face caché, puis depuis ma main je joue ma carte magie Double Cyclone. Grâce à cet carte je détruit nos deux cartes face caché.

Jono-Uchi:( Se tenant la tête et affichant un air dégouté) Argh c'est pas vrai !

Arrak'eri: J'invoque ensuite mon Leotaur [1500/1600] en position d'attaque. Leotaur attaque Gearfried

Jono-Uchi: Hein ? Mais ton monstre a moins d'attaque !

Arrak'eri: Que tu croie, grâce à ça capacitée spéciale, il gagne 500 point d'attaque quand il attque un monstre a effet, ce bonus marchera juste qu'a la fin du combat [1500-2000/1600]. Gearfried est détruit !

Jono-Uchi: Arghhhh ! [4000-3800]

Arrak'eri: Je termine mon tour.

Jono-Uchi: Très bien, c'est moi de jouer, je pioche. Yes ! J'utilise la Polymérisation, en fusionant mon Magicien Du Temps et Bébé Dragon Millénaire [2400/2000] en position d'attaque. Dragon Millénaire attaque Leotaur

Arrak'eri: Hum. [4000-3100]

Jono-Uchi: Héhéhé, alors qu'en pense tu ?

Arrak'eri: Le duel n'est pas terminer.

Jono-Uchi: Très bien, je termine mon tour, à toi jouer.

Arrak'eri: Je poiche, je joue la carte magie Ookazi qui va te brûler 500 point de vie.

Jono-Uchi: Chaud, chaud, wouiaie [3800-3300]

Arrak'eri: J'enchaine en posant un monstre et une carte face caché. Je termine mon tour.

Jono-Uchi: Grrr, a moi je pioche. J'invoque le Capitaine En Maraude [1200/400] qui grâce a ça capacité me permet d'invoquer en plus le Chevalier De Landstar [500/1200, les deux en position d'attaque. Aller Dragon Millénaire attaque son monstre !

Arrak'eri: À cause de ton attaque tu dévoile ma Fourmi Autodestructrise, une fois dévoilée elle inflige 1000 point de dommage au 2 joueur et 1000 supplémentaire à celui qui la détruit ! [3100-2100]

Jono-Uchi: Quoi, arghhhh [3300-1300]

Arrak'eri: Ensuute depuis mon cimetiere j'utilise ma carte piège Hériteir Talentueux qui vas donner 800 point d'attaque supplémentaire à ton Capitaine En Maraude [1200-2000/400]. Pour terminer ce combat insipide je dévoile ma carte face caché, mon Anneau De Destruction. Celui-ci va détruire ton Capitaine En Maraude et Infliger des dommages au deux équivalent a son attaque !

Jono-Uchi: Comment ?!

Akari: C'est terminer ! [2100-100]

Jono-Uchi: Wouarghhhhh [1300-0]

Yugi: Jono-Uchi ça va ?

Jono-Uchi: Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien Yugi.

Arrak'eri: Tu t'es bien battue gamin, mais il faut encore progresser. Oharaons ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais sache que mon maître arrivera bientot pour te battre.

Le collier de Yugi brille, et Yugi cède ça place au pharaons.

Yami Yugi: Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ?

Arrak'eri: Tu le saura en tant et en heure.

L'homme sans va, les deux ce repense à ca déclaration.

Mais qui peut être ce mysterieux seigneur ?

Quelle serait les conséquences de son arrivé ?

Est-ce que nos héros pourront l'arrêter ?

Et pourquoi en veut-il au pharaons ?


End file.
